kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid Martial Arts
Hybrid Martial Arts is a form of martial art, which doesn't focus on a single form of technique or discipline, instead, it takes on multiple disciplines and technique, then mixes them together to make a far more powerful and useful version of the previous one. There is an assortment of martial artists who uses hybrid martial arts such as Thor from the Shinpaku Alliance, Hayato Fūrinji and Miu Fūrinji of Ryōzanpaku, Shōgo Kitsukawa from Yomi, and Mycroft from Yami. Both Hayato and Berserker use their own self-made hybrid styles called Furinji Style and Kitsukawa Style respectively. Yūma uses a hybrid version of Sumo called Combat-Sumo, which combines sumo and street fighting together. Mycroft uses a British variant of Chinese Kenpo that is palm-based and uses explosive thrusts and strikes, which makes him a hybrid martial arts master. It has been shown that Hayato Furinji is a Master of hybrid martial arts, as he created 108 special techniques for his Furinji style. The type of Hybrid Martial Arts that Miu Fūrinji uses the most is a mix of Furinji Style martial arts and gymnastics in order to stay flexible and versatile in battle. Recently she has added the basics of Pencak Silat to her style of Hybrid Martial Arts to make it even more versatile. Hybrid Martial arts is different from Mixed Martial Arts, because Mixed Martial Arts is a combination of multiple martial arts, and hybrid martial arts is a combination of different disciplines and techniques. Techniques Furinji Style: *'Rittoku No Kan' (Sixth Sense Of Virtue): The user takes the five senses to the utmost limit and develops a sixth sense "Intuition" of "Perception". It allows the user to reduce their time needed for reacting to one-tenth. Miu states masters use this sense in the martial arts like a sensor to catch movements they can't follow with their eyes. When one becomes a master this technique requires the user to reduce their "Empty Space" and "Purity" to one-tenth as well. *'Fūrinji Benikawasemi': A fast and powerful kick from mid-air dealt to the head. *'Fuurinji Kouhou Yoku': After jumping above the opponent, Miu performs this attack with one leg held up straight above her head and the remaining pivot leg straight down. While she maintains this aerial stance, she rotates her body at an incredible speed, imitating a drill to inflict damage against opponents her pivot leg makes contact with. The Elder states that this is her ultimate technique. *'Hyoui Kazakiri Bane': A kick from the ground that involves Miu striking forward at the users body. *'Kouho Haiho:' Also known as the stepping method, when the user's toes come together it is called Kouho, and when they pivot out it is called Haiho. The key to this technique is how the user moves their feet, now that they stepped forward with their right foot they can put all their weight on it, and that leaves the left foot free, allowing them to pivot away to the other side of the opponent. The user leaves their upper body in place until the very last moment, and by quickly pivoting away, the user can easily avoid the opponent's attacks. Once mastered, this technique can be used to catch the opponent of balance, and knock them onto the ground before they have time to react. *'Fuurinji Dankuu Yokudan Geri' (Furinji Void Wind Kick): Miu strikes her opponent with an upward kick to the face. *'Fūrinji Sakasa Hiyodori': This is a move to run down and up a wall with great speed *'Nanba Hashiri': A running style that moves one's hands and legs at the same time, without losing the undulation that comes from the body. *'Fuurinji Mist Falcon': Miu uses her legs to grab the enemy by the neck to quickly twist and snap their neck and knock the enemy unconious. *'Fuurinji Awase Tsubute' (Furinji Simultaneous Blows): Putting one hand on the side of the opponent side then hitting with both hands at the same time. *'Fuurinji Chigiritsubame '(Furinji Tearing Up Swallowtail): Miu attacks her opponent all around with a series of incredibly fast strikes. Category:Fighting Style Category:Hybrid Martial Arts